Como lobos
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado còmo se sentirà Hanna en Navidad? Pues es un sentimiento confuso... es como alimentar a un interno lobo... Feliz Navidad atrasado. ONESHOT Basado en una frase que leì :D. Reviews plis saben que me ayudan mucho :). TERMINADO


**Como los lobos**

La nieve caía, pero a pesar de todo la estrella se divisaban a la perfección. La verdad era una noche navideña muy hermosa, incluso con el frío y todo, se sentía muy bien.

Esta hermosa escena era contemplada por un rubio jovencito de mirada miel, perdida en esos momentos, no solo en el bello cielo de esa fría noche, sino también en sus propios recuerdos y pensamientos.

Hanna sabía a la perfección que lo que sentía en ese momento era melancolía, es decir estas fechas de celebración en familia y todo eso siempre le llenaban de tristeza, aunque su madre, las pocas veces que se vieron, le hubiera repetido miles de veces que no era cosa de ellos celebrar estas fechas, el idiota del Hippi que estaba con ella siempre trataba de hacerlo lo más familiar posible (las pocas veces que se vieron claro está, ¿no?)

Pero ahora viene la pregunta que siempre se había hecho, ¿por qué siempre se sentía así, si nunca estuvo solo en estas fechas? Era una pregunta que se hacía desde la primera vez que había sentido este vacío, incluso ahora, como ya dije anteriormente. Pero luego de mucho meditarlo, su pregunta había cambiado, a otra mucho más profunda, ¿será melancolía o que siento? ¿O será otra cosa? La respuesta vino a su cabeza casi al instante…. " _siento odio"_ se dijo. Claro ¿cómo no sentirlo si nunca pudo estar con sus padres? Es decir nunca pudo disfrutarlos, ya que ellos lo habían abandonado cual pequeño, y entonces con ese pensamiento volvió a formular su afirmación…. " _los odio"._

Luego de eso pensó en sus compañeros de F.O.M, ellos que siempre habían estado con él en todo, ¿será que también los odiaba? Claro ellos siempre estuvieron con sus padres, siempre pudieron disfrutarlos por lo menos Men, la idiota de pecho plano, ¿y él, qué pasó con él? Pero luego reflexionó, no podía odiarlos, eran sus compañeros, sus camaradas, sus… ¿amigos? Si se podría decir eso también. Pero, a pesar de todos también tenía resentimiento, algo en ellos lo inquietaba, no podía ser que ellos hayan sido más felices que él, ¿qué será este sentimiento? Se preguntaba…. " _Esto es envidia… los envidio tanto a todos que… me hace odiar, y lo peor es que no es a ellos…. es a mí…. Es a mí por sentir esto…"_ se decía con lágrimas en los ojos y continuó " _no quiero sentir esto y menos por ellos… no quiero alimentar a este lobo…."_ En ese momento un recuerdo vino a su cabeza:

 ** _Flashback_**

Un pequeño de 8 años contemplaba el lindo muñeco de nieve que había hecho con tanto empeño solito y sin pausa. Cuando hubo terminado se levantó orgulloso para buscara a su mamá Tamao y mostrárselo y al levantar la cabeza para ubicarla un extraño dolor en su pechito surgió al ver las escenas frente a él: unos niños, de más o menos de su edad, jugando con sus padres, con sus hermanos, amigos y él…. Completamente solo. Lo sabía mamá Tamao estaba con él, pero no se sentía igual a las cálidas imágenes familiares que contemplaba en esos momentos y no entendía por qué.

Mientras veía las escenas la lágrima empezaron a brotar por sus ojitos color miel y se fue lentamente hacia donde estaba Tamao. Ella al verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente se alteró

\- ¿qué pasa mi pequeño? – le preguntó asustada-

\- Mamá Tamao ¿por qué siento tanta tristeza? –respondió entre lágrimas desconcertando a la rosada-

\- Eso mismo te pregunto a vos Hanna –dijo con un dejo de no entender-

\- ¿por qué mis papas no están aquí? –preguntó de nuevo, vaya parece que la famosa "edad de los porqué ahora más que nunca-

\- ¿por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente mi pequeño? –preguntó con un dejó de pena al verlo así al pequeño rubiecito-

\- Pues porque vi a unos niños con sus padres y familiares tan felices que me agarró esta tristeza, incluso me dio mucha rabia al ver como ellos eran felices de esa manera y yo no –largo en un quejido desgarrador, como si se hubiera descargado de tantos años de angustia, entonces Tamao suspiró y tratando de tranquilizarlo le contó una pequeña historia que ella sabía a la perfección-

\- Hanna, ¿quieres que te cuente una pequeña historia? –le preguntó por último-

\- ¡Claro! –dijo con entusiasmo pero con un dejo de confusión, ¿qué ella no iba a contestar su pregunta? Pero bueno, eso lo iba a dejar para después las historias de su mamá Tamao eran las mejores-

\- No es una historia como las que te cuento siempre Hanna –dijo mientras lo sentaba en su regazo- así que presta mucha atención

" _Un antiguo indio dijo a su nieto: "Dentro de cada uno de nosotros hay una batalla entre dos lobos; uno Malvado; es la ira, la envidia, la mentira, el ego, el odio, el resentimiento, la inferioridad._

 _El otro Benévolo; es la dicha, la paz, el amor, la esperanza la humildad, la bondad, la empatía y la verdad"….."_

Mientras Tamao seguía contando la historia, hasta haberla terminado Hanna la miraba con cierto desconcierto, lo cual hizo que Tamao riera un poco por dentro. Era un niño pero sabía que iba a entender esta historia, era un Asakura y también un Kyoyama. Una genial combinación para un niño tan inteligente.

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos del Asakura, por fin comprendía esa historia tan compleja para un niño de 8 años. Ahora lo veía tan claramente y eso lo aterraba, ¿será…. Será que en su interior estaba alimentando al lobo malo? ¿será que estaba ganando ese lobo? En ese momento sintió que algo le golpeaba la cabeza. Era una caja con un envoltorio muy colorido, subió la mirada y lo que vio a continuación no podía aceptarlo… " _Alumi…."_ Dijo con asombro. Y si era la Itako con lágrimas en los ojos y con pose de lanzar, como si ella hubiera tirado ese objeto y claro que lo fue.

\- ¡SOS UN IMBESIL! –le gritó al aun sorprendido rubio- ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ? Hanna –dijo más tranquila y secándose las lágrimas- vos no sos malo ni nada de eso, no estás alimentando a ningún lobo malo ni nada, sólo estas triste porque amas a tus padres y te duele no tenerlo con vos –al decir esto Hanna rompió en llanto y la rubia lo abrazó- No los odies y no nos envidies, solo piensa que te queremos idiota. Y vos, aunque no quieras admitirlo nos quieres también.

Algo en la cabeza de Hanna reaccionó al escucharla, esa idiota tenía razón salvo en una cosa:

\- Te equivocas –dijo por fin sorprendiendo a la chica, la cual no creía que iba a hablar en esos momentos- A vos no te quiero como a ellos… -y a la Itako lo miró con desconcierto, no entendía lo que quería decir y él al darse cuenta de esto le sonrió de una manera que ni ella había visto nunca- Yo a vos te amo, mi querida pecho plano. Vos siempre estuviste con migo… -comenzó a decirle- incluso ahora, y aunque yo no te preparé ningún regalo, espero que esto sirva –dijo por último antes de besarla con dulzura y amor, dejando a su rubia totalmente fuera de eje y perdida en ese exquisito beso, quedando junto toda la noche- ¿por qué viniste? –preguntó luego de un largo silencio-

\- No estabas en casa y me preocupé quería darte tu regalo –señalando el presente el cual ya había sido abierto mostrando un Cd de Bob-Feliz Navidad –le dijo-

\- Feliz Navidad –respondió- Pero no te hub… -pero antes de que Hanna diga algo su prometida se durmió en su hombro, estaba cansada de tanto buscarlo, él sonrió recordando el final de la historia de mamá Tamao-

 _"… El niño pensó un poco y preguntó: "Abuelo, ¿qué lobo gana?"_

 _El anciano respondió: "EL QUE ALIMENTES""_

\- Creo que lucharé para que gane mi buen lobo, gracias pecho plano –le susurró antes de darle un tierno beso-

 _Fin_


End file.
